Sargent B
by Enyo73
Summary: The boys have managed to get Blue to come to prom with them but then it all unravels after a few drinks... This is just my first attempt to get it down. Definitely room for more & improvements. Feel free to leave comments!
Blue: Blue looked over to where Gansey stood surrounded already by a flock of equals - equally smart, beautiful, wealthy people. He did always look so sharp dressed up in a suit. Even so, she liked him better him his too brightly colored chinos and loafers. That was the real Gansey who she preferred to this presidential one. She couldn't help but smirk at the image of him in bright yellow chinos and a green polo shirt. That was Gansey.

She sighed as the reality of the fancy event she was at pulled her back to the present. Turning, she saw Ronan was, of course already at the bar. Didn't matter that they weren't 21 when you were this rich you could legally drink at any age. She could tell he already gotten into a fight with the bartender and they only just arrived. By the time she reached him he'd already climbed back behind the bar and was making drinks. "Here try this" he said pushing a drink forcibly into her hands. Blue crinkled her nose at it. "I don't drink" she said "I'm not I'm not 21." "But I made it just for you" he said "Try it. You'll like it." She looked down to inspect her drink. It was in a small glass and it was blue. Of course it was blue. She grinned. "I call it Sargent B." He held her gaze as he said it. She looked back at the drink and swirled it experimentally. There were two different blue liquids that began to mix as she did so creating a new blue. He'd garnished it was how many fruit peels? Probably oranges, lemons and limes at a quick glance. They were all curled like a bow on a birthday present. Blue liked birthday presents. She sniffed it and crinkled her nose again. Ronan sighed. Blue held her breath and took a sip. The acidity and bitterness of the alcohol hit her tongue first but as she was about to make a face she tasted the sweet tanginess of the drink. Ronan was right she did like it. It was like her small, blue, bitter but sweet...and powerful. This felt strong...

She'd been drinking Sargent B's with Ronan but now somehow she was on the dance floor. Her head was a little foggy but the music was good and she was getting her groove on. She threw her hands in the air for the chorus and realized then that someone's hands were on her hips. She turned around to see the hands belonged to Ronan. He was looking at her different. She blinked. If her head wasn't so foggy maybe she could figure his look out. His eyes were sharp...but then they always were. They were warm too though. Like he when he looked at Chainsaw. She did a double take. Was that bird here? Nope no raven at prom. He was still staring at her. It made her heart beat faster. He slid his hands around her back and pulled her in closer to him, forcing her arms to rest up around his neck. He was so close. So masculine. She'd never thought of Ronan like this before. He was so close! So warm. Instinctively she rested her head on his chest. In doing so she felt the flutter of his heart. His lips were on her ear. "Blue." He whispered. She body trembled. What was this? Her body was betraying her. She'd only felt this...heat for Gansey. "Blue." He touched his finger to her lips...traced her jaw, her collar bones, her breast. She gasped. He continued tracing down her stomach and rested his hand on her hip bone. It felt dangerous...exciting. She stuttered "I can't. I can't kiss anyone." He tilted her chin up so her eyes met his. "You can't kiss your _true love_. We both know that's not me." "But, but what about Kavinsky? I thought you..." she trailed off. Her head was spinning, her body on fire. "Blue." He gave her that look again. "Blue, _people_ turn me on...not just guys. _People._ " Her mind was churning. She was so confused but her body knew what it wanted. She inhaled. "Look you can't have Gansey and frankly neither of us are getting any so why not? Your tight ass has been teasing me in that dress all night." He slid his hand further down from her hip done. Her body responded. She reached for his face and pulled it to hers. Hips lips were so warm, his tongue. His hands! They were inching up her thighs under her skirt. She broke away panting. He wasn't dead. "I...I need some air."

Out on the balcony the gulped down the fresh night air hoping to calm her racing heart...among other things. What just happened? Why couldn't that have happened with Gansey. "Gansey" she sighed out loud. Then she heard a moan and turned. It was dark out on the balcony but there was definitely someone here. "Gansey" she asked the darkness. More shuffling and another moan. She walked towards it and made out two figures against a wall. "Gansey?" Her voice was confused. Then she saw. "Gansey." She said his name soft but cold as ice. Betrayed. Enraged. She knew he saw her but rushed inside.

Ronan was back at the bar...with a Sargent B waiting for her. His face was dark and sarcastic. "You find lover boy?" His words dripping in venom. He offered her the drink. She grabbed it and downed it, pulled him by the front of his shirt to her, lips barely touching his, heart racing, breathing fast. Ronan slid out a set of keys, grabbed her wrist and guided her to a door just behind the bar.

It was a supply closet for the bar. It was somewhat sticky and smelled sickly sweet of mixers. Ronan slammed the door shut locking them in. "You sure you want this? I won't unless you're sure." Blue nodded. Ronan cocked and eyebrow. "Yes alright!?" He slid his hand up her skirt. "Yes" she breathed "oh yes." He unhooked all the hooks down the front of her dress. Handy she thought. But then it would be, she'd borrowed it from Orla. He went from kissing her lips to kissing... oh! ...between her legs. She gasped. Her reached for her hand and put something warm and pulsing it in. He was so big! While she was watching , he glided himself into her open legs. She inhaled sharply and grabbed onto the bar overhead to to steady herself against his thrusting. She was panting. He was so good.

Gansey: Gansey stood talking with a group of equally rich and scholastic teenagers dressed to the nines. They weren't really listening to him but then it didn't matter because he wasn't really paying attention to them either. He was watching Blue out of the side of his eye. She was taking in the hotel, the other kids, the money...him. He stood a little straighter and smiled inside knowing she was watching him...thinking he didn't see.

The group moved on and he started towards another. Never miss a chance to network...an old Gansey motto. As he went to join the next group, a hand reached out and brushed his wrist. He glanced back, a young woman with long blonde hair. Not so pretentious or made up as some tonight. He paused to let her begin. "Richard, hi I'm Katherine." She extended her hand. He shook it. "I'm sorry I just wanted to catch you and let you know I've followed your work on lay lines for quite a while now. You haven't published anything so recently and I wanted to know what it is you are doing now." He paused and gave her another moments consideration. Unusual for a peer to be interested and have followed his work. She was pretty but exuded a confidence the girls his age did not. She must be older. "I'm doing a dissertation on the magnetic energy produced by lay lines" she was saying. Ah, that would do it he thought. Grad school. "But why don't I get you a drink and we can discuss outside where it's quieter" she said with an off hand gesture at the dancing. He quite agreed.

Drinks in hand they stood leaning against the balcony's railing watching the sunset recounting different lay line power theories and discussing the finer points of old Welsh history. He hadn't enjoyed himself in conversation this much in...well since his days of chatting with Malory. They'd moved into a corner with a space heater once the sun set and leaned against a wall mutually enjoying then conversation. He hadn't noticed but somehow their table had become filled with empty drink glasses and she'd moved very close to him. Her lips were very close to his ear and he was acutely aware of having not kissed anyone for a very long time but wanting to very much. He leaned down closer to her face and she kissed him! She wrapped her hands around him and pushed her body into his against the wall. _Blue. Blue. Blue._ She moaned, gyrating into him. He moaned. She untucked his shirt running her hands along his chest. He shivered but couldn't make himself stop her. It had been too long since he'd been so close with Blue...his body betrayed him. Katherine unbuckled his pant. He went to grab her wrist to stop her, but she pinned him against the wall harder. She took him in her free hand, up and down... He gasped. She continued keeping him pinned to the wall. He couldn't stop himself moaning. His head was foggy from the drinks. _Blue_ he thought. _Oh Blue don't stop._ He felt his desire coursing through him, in her hands. "Gansey" he heard her say. He moaned. "Gansey?" "Gansey." Her tone jarred his eyes open. _Blue!_ He blinked. Blue was in front of him...but someone else was had the rest of him in their hands...Blue turned on her heel and was gone.


End file.
